


Зов

by Nemhain



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age: Awakening, Dragon Age: The Calling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Drama, M/M, Points of View, Romance, Rough Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 19:57:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemhain/pseuds/Nemhain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Спустя много лет после гибели Джулиана на Глубинных тропах Николас возвращается в Ферелден как командор серых стражей и эрл Амарантайна, отнятого у рода Хоу</p>
            </blockquote>





	Зов

Николас провел рукой по волосам - только потом обратив внимание, что ладонь даже под латной перчаткой вся была в крови тварей - на белых, почти полностью седых волосах остались черно-багровые следы.  
Ферелден встречал, как обычно, всей душой - лязгом оружия и шумом битвы. Впрочем, Николас не был удивлен, расстроен или обнадежен. Ждать чего-то от этой угрюмой холодной земли было бы наивно. Да и в целом ждать чего-то доброго от мира Николас давно уж перестал. Он привык полагаться лишь на себя.  
Злой холодный ветер трепал плащи удаляющего короля Ферелдена и его почетного караула из храмовников.  
Сейчас, разглядывая новобранцев, Командор не существующего пока что ордена – со всеми своими стражами из Орлея он простился, когда вошел в первую же залу Башни: было ясно, что они мертвы, раз твари заполонили крепость – был удовлетворен: Орден он восстановит.   
Пожалуй, это будет последним, что он сделает. Сдохнуть придется в сером Ферелдене. Впрочем, он и так уже умер здесь.  
Командор почесал бороду и приказал:  
\- Сенешаль, приготовьте все необходимое для посвящения.  
Тот кивнул и пошел прочь.   
\- А вы, Мхаири, возвращайтесь в Форт Драккон.  
Женщина опешила, даже не зная, что ответить, а Николас развернулся и пошел вслед за сенешалем.  
\- Командор! – обратилась она. – Но как…  
\- Уходи. Потом спасибо скажешь, - ухмыльнулся Командор, чуть оглянувшись через плечо и перекинувшись взглядами с магом и гномом. Они – понимали.  
\- Я всю жизнь готовилась к тому, чтобы стать серым стражем. Вы же согласились принять меня в Орден!  
\- Как вы помните, - он потер переносицу, уже отвернувшись от настырной девицы, - я многозначительно промолчал. Отвечаю я сейчас: идите, живите!  
Он едва не вышел из себя, а потому предпочел разговор закончить и направиться к Башне, чувствуя спиной взгляды рекрутов.  
У них же – нет другого выбора и нет другой жизни, они перепробовали все варианты и разбазарили все шансы и им остается лишь надеяться на милость судьбы. Если та будет благосклонна – то даст им возможность еще не раз насладиться жизнью. Но ее дары хрупки, равно как и бесценны, а сама она ветрена и своенравна: может сделать богачом, а может так и оставить – с дырой в кармане.  
А что до Посвящения, так они его пройдут.  
Николас криво оскалился, ненароком вспоминая день своего призыва: его-то Бреган чуть ли не из рудников вытащил, куда ему была дорога за острый язык и непомерную глупость, которую сам он тогда считал храбростью, - высказывать начальству все как есть. Вполне возможно, не стоило обзывать осла ослом, а только дело было сделано и ждала его медленная смерть.  
Посвящение – лишь горькая микстура от болезни жизни, сулящая мнимое выздоровление, ну, на ближайшие пару-тройку десятков лет.  
  


***

  
  
В тюрьме Башни, как и в любой другой пустующей тюрьме, пахло сыростью и крысами, но в остальном – ничего ужасающего. Командор безразлично посмотрел на узника, который, судя по рассказу сенешаля и изъятым вещам, был ловкачом каких поискать, лучником и, похоже, знал, как приготовить действенный яд.  
\- Встань, - приказал Николас.  
Мужчина поднял голову, но более – не двинулся:  
\- Я не собираюсь выполнять приказы человека, без права владеющего землями моего отца! – огрызнулся он.  
\- Да ты, я смотрю, законник, - нет, Николасу не стало интересно, но он помнил, что людям нужно немного внимания, чтобы получить их согласие. – Хоу, значит. Встань.  
Тот все-таки подчинился: видимо, его задело, что командор против ожидания знал имя рода, прежде владевшего Амарантайном. Сложен Хоу был хорошо. Наметанный глаз Николаса видел в расслабленной позе и быструю реакцию, и ловкость, и выносливость. Хороший боец, не смотри, что характер паршивый, так и никто из Серых Стражей на его памяти покладистостью не отличался. Командор поднял взгляд, чтобы взглянуть Хоу в лицо. Тот смотрел на него с яркой ненавистью в светлых глазах. Как бы смешно это ни звучало, но в чертах лица была видна порода: не утонченность, но четкость и правильность черт. И мерзейшая манера держать подбородок высоко и гордо, демонстрируя, что никто не сломит упрямство в защите собственного достоинства - ни ветры, ни волны, ни кнут, ни дыба, ни уж точно вы, Командор Серых Стражей. Такая же отвратительная манера, как у Джулиана. Сердце обожгло сладкой болью с тонкой кислинкой.  
Николас сжал зубы так, что заскрипи они – не удивился бы. Он помнил все, точно это было сегодня. Он хранил эти воспоминания с теплой нежностью; боль была единственным напоминанием, что он – еще жив и еще может попробовать насладиться жизнью. Ни крепкое вино, ни добрая битва, ни жаркие объятия любовника не могли сделать и толики того, что делала эта боль.  
\- Серые Стражи призывают тебя, Хоу, - отчеканил он, глядя поверх головы пленника. – Освободите, - бросил затем он стражнику. – И имущество верните.  
Тот не осмелился перечить, а вот маг не смолчал:  
\- Но он не…  
\- Не согласен? – ухмыльнулся ему Николас.  
Андерс ответил такой же гримасой, только в разы более грустной: в маге было еще много сочувствия и надежды на счастливый исход, но так даже лучше. Николас поднял руку и, проходя мимо, сжал плечо мага. Тот коротко кивнул.  
\- Меня спросить ты не хочешь? - послышался из-за спины злой голос.  
Командор обернулся через плечо, точно всем видом спрашивая: неужто так необходимо? Хоу едва заметно, практически не отличимо от выдоха, хмыкнул. Так, как делал это Джулиан, заставляя Николаса еще раз подумать над своими словами; вновь полоснуло болью. Но сейчас Николас в своем решении был уверен. И все же обернулся к вышедшему из-за решетки Хоу, наскоро одевавшему протянутый стражником доспех.  
\- Я знаю, что ты предпочтешь этой «чести» виселицу. И именно поэтому ты станешь Серым Стражем. Еще один шанс начать другую жизнь, а не трястись над рухлядью. Я знаю, как тебе хочется сдохнуть, защищая имя рода, как будто оно стоило когда-либо больше, чем просто слово, а сейчас еще и смешано с грязью, - Николасу нравилось, как настороженно, яростно застыл Хоу, напряженно слушая и стараясь не выдать чувств.  
Не пытался скрыть неприятную улыбку, он нежно, насколько это было возможно, коснулся щеки латной перчаткой, очерчивая линию подбородка.   
– Ты хочешь мести, я знаю. Но вместо этого будешь защищать людей и, в первую очередь, тех ублюдков, что поспособствовали падению твоей семьи, от порождений тьмы, - он опустил руку. – Если, конечно, пройдешь Посвящение.  
Но в этом сам Командор не сомневался.  
  


***

  
  
Первая ночь в Башне Бдения далась Николасу с трудом: ему все казалось, что холодные стены амарантайской твердыни ничем не отличаются от осклизлых сводов Глубинных Троп под Ферелденом.  
Они дышат скверной и наполнены звуком шагов порождений и их Песнью… Ему надо идти – от тварей и к ним же. И раз за разом он вынужден опускать в воду тело, завернутое в черный плащ.  
Николас опускается на колени, держа мертвого за плечи. Он не хочет отпускать. Он не должен отпускать. Он должен быть вместе с ним – вместе с Джулианом. Он должен быть вместо него. Но гон продолжается, и его рука еще нужна.  
Николас помнил, как спустя год после принятия Джулиана в Орден, на Нахашинских Топях объявились порождения тьмы. В одной из стычек Николаса по собственной же дурости чуть не раздавил огр – спас только усиленный рунами нагрудник. Джулиан не говорил с ним полдня, по крайней мере, те полдня, что Николас был в сознании, а только смотрел так, точно ему самому загнали нож под сердце. В конце концов, подлатанный магом Николас сорвался, начал орать, требуя объяснений, что, мать его, происходит! Никогда прежде и никогда после он не видел Джулиана столь отчаянным в своих словах: «Учти, Николас, я не готов жить без тебя! Выруби это на своем тупом лбу!». А через полгода, перед тем, как отправится в Ферелден, каждый из них соврал другому, что будет готов – отпустить. Яркое орлесианское солнце неприкрыто смеялось над их ложью, переливаясь лучами на начищенной броне, когда они покидали Вал Руайо, чтобы больше никогда не вернуться.  
Эту ночь Николас провел с призраком, не отпуская и не говоря ни слова.  
И ему даже неважно, что стало причиной: объятия его нового «дома» в Ферелдене или упрямый наследник рода Хоу или, может, говорящее порождение тьмы, как напоминание из прошлого.  
  


***

  
  
Командор проклинал тот миг, когда в светлую голову короля Ферелдена пришла идея не просто дать Серым Стражам твердыню, но подарить целый эрлинг. Стражи не путаются в политику! Стражам недосуг разбираться с делами крестьян и снимать кошек с деревьев. Поэтому каждый раз заходя в Башню и натыкаясь на вопросительные взгляды посетителей, когда хотелось лишь одного – пожрать и поспать, командор мечтал развернуться и уйти подыхать на Глубинные Тропы. После первой же попытки «разобраться с делами», как это называл сенешаль Вэрел, Николас передал полномочия самому сенешалю и удалился.  
Стоило Командору закрыть за собой дверь комнаты, как в нее твердо и зло постучали. На пороге оказался Натаниэль Хоу, всем своим видом показывавший, что захлопнутая перед носом дверь его не остановит. Пришлось впустить.  
\- Командор, это – ваши люди, - начал Хоу с порога.  
\- И? – Николас обошел его и принялся снимать с себя доспех.  
\- Вы обязаны разбираться с их делами! Они должны видеть своего правителя! Вы не можете оставаться безликим… - Натаниэля понесло.  
Николас смотрел на него и понимал, что Натаниэль действительно любит эту землю и, случись ему получить наследный титул, то был бы неплохим эрлом. Страсть и забота о жителях Амарантайна в его словах были самыми настоящими, равно как и желание приструнить разгулявшихся баннов, да и честь собственной семьи восстановить. Этот жар был знаком Николасу.  
Он помнил, с каким трудом дались Джулиану первые месяцы в Ордене. И дело было вовсе не в непривычном простому быту и, откровенно говоря, сомнительной компании солдат и проходимцев, а в том, что там, во дворцах Вал Руайо, имя его семьи смешивали с грязью, а родных уничтожали одного за другим в изощренных интригах. Об этом шептались на каждом углу. Николас пытался успокоить своего тогда еще только друга; не то, чтобы у него было много утешений, но и врать он не умел.  
«Теперь ты – Серый Страж», - повторял он. В этой фразе было все: от того, что теперь у Джулиана другая семья, до того, что никто и ничто, кроме порождений тьмы, отныне не должно волновать воина. Вскоре после этого Джулиан договорился с соседом Николаса о том, чтобы поменяться комнатами. Орлесианский аристократ, когда ему было нужно, мог быть удивительно дипломатичен.  
Отвлекшись на воспоминания, Николас допустил досадную ошибку: он снял нагрудную пластину, но забыл расстегнуть ремень на спине, державший наплечия, и теперь не мог не дотянуться до него без того, чтобы не изогнуться, как шут на потеху публике.  
Хоу продолжал говорить, а воспоминания разливались в душе Николаса, как жидкий огонь.  
Он начинал злиться: как же нужно было задуматься, чтобы сбилось доведенное до привычки движение? Он надевал и снимал доспех только сам с того самого дня, как не стало Джулиана. Просто не мог представить и физически вытерпеть, чтобы кто-то другой затягивал ремни, а уж расстегивал – тем более. Слишком сильно все его существо ждало, чтобы вслед за этим по спине прошлись жадные ладони, затем горячие губы коснулись загривка, как иногда случалось, а в ухо полился шепот...  
\- Позвольте я помогу, - пробился в воспоминания голос Хоу.  
\- Что? – не понял сперва Николас, но Натаниэль уже обошел его и расстегнул ремень.  
Николас сжал и разжал кулак. Злость закипела в венах и лишь понимание, что Хоу уж точно тут не при чем, удержало его. Страж не был виноват в том, что командор любил свою боль, раз намеренно удержал возле себя того, кто по стечению обстоятельств являлся постоянным напоминанием о ней.  
\- Ты закончил? – Николас глухо выдохнул.  
\- Да.  
\- Натаниэль, теперь ты – Серый Страж, - он обернулся и посмотрел Хоу в глаза, зная, что голос звучал как звон меча, закаляемого на наковальне. Но ему было нужно понимание. Во взгляде Натаниэля оно было, скрытое нешуточным страданием. Рана Хоу еще кровоточила. – Я сообщу в Вейсхаупт, что необходим достойный человек не из числа стражей, которому можно передать титул и заботы по управлению эрлингом. Пока что с этим делом прекрасно справится от моего лица сенешаль, а я буду вмешиваться по мере необходимости.  
Натаниэль недовольно кивнул, зная, что это большее, на что можно рассчитывать. Николас подозревал, что Хоу не удивился, если бы вылетел из комнаты от пинка под зад.  
\- Отдыхай.  
«Отдыхай. А меня ждет мой призрак». Николас так ни разу и не спал без плохих снов с тех пор, как оказался в Башне Бдения.  
  


***

  
  
Теперь сенешаль Вэрел стоял напротив и доказывал, что с заговором против него, командора, к сожалению, не удастся разобраться мирно, потребуется вмешательство грубой силы. Привлекать к этому солдат Башни – неосмотрительно, так как многие из них родились в эрлинге, подданные тех же баннов, и…  
\- В общем, вы хотите, чтобы я пошел резать людей, - прервал его Николас.  
\- Грубо говоря. Если обстоятельства потребуют решительных действий, вам, возможно, придется вступить в бой. Хотя я надеюсь, что просто ваше присутствие и слово позволят разобраться с ситуацией без жертв.  
\- Прекрасно.  
Без жертв не удавалось разобраться, на памяти командора, никогда. И этот раз не был исключением.  
Николас не любил убивать, хоть и был когда-то простым солдатом. Тогда не казалось чем-то зазорным прикончит врага, но потом, когда он раз за разом заглядывал за край, ценность жизни в его глазах повысилась. И если со своей он мог делать, что хотел, то вот решать жить другим или умереть – не желал. Он мог рубить с плеча, в запале, но после битв с порождениями ни один нетронутый скверной противник не мог уже вызвать такого ощущения опасности, заставлявшего инстинкт самосохранения орать во все горло, перекрывая голос разума; Николас оставался спокойным и расчетливым, привычно находя слабые места противника. Это было хладнокровным убийством.  
Утвердив все приговоры и прочие формальности с сенешалем, Командор возвращался к себе, предварительно заглянув в арсенал и оставив там доспех и оружие, нуждавшиеся в чистке. Он устал, но спать не хотел. Сегодня будут сниться другие призраки – с лицами тех, кто смотрел сегодня на него с мольбой и страхом, не зная, что надеяться не на что, ибо командор серых стражей не может позволить себе роскоши не быть убийцей. Встретив по пути служаночку-эльфийку, Николас приказал принести ему еды и вина покрепче. Есть и пить тоже не хотелось, равно как и трахать перепуганную девчонку. Но это хоть сколько-то расслабит его напряженное до предела тело.  
Николас вошел к себе и стянул рубашку. В углу стояла бадья с чистой водой и он все же решил отмыть руки, лицо и шею от крови и гари. В дверь постучали, когда он утирался полотенцем. То ли девчонка попалась очень резвая и с боязнью своей совладала, то ли это была вовсе не она.  
\- Входи, - приказал Командор.  
И точно – Хоу на девушку ну никак не тянул. Он вошел и прикрыл за собой дверь. Лицо у него было серьезное, хотя в остальном выглядел так, будто и не он с час тому вернулся в Башню после отвратительной стычки с наемниками. Николас подозревал, что Натаниэль собирается высказать еще парочку своих коронных «Вы не должны!», «Вы не имели права!», «Вы – убийца!».  
\- Убирайся, - устало приказал Командор.  
Хоу не двинулся с места, точно и не слышал. Так же, как порою делал Джулиан, когда ему нужно было сказать что-то малоприятное, а Николас посылал его с таким вот выражением лица пойти подальше.  
Николас не мог понять, как столь не похожий на Джулиана Натаниэль - как только и может быть не похожим неотесанный ферелденский дворянчик на блистательного орлесианского шевалье - постоянно напоминал ему о Джулиане. Почему именно он? Именно сейчас? Сколько мужчин было рядом с Николасом, куда более, казалось бы, подходящих, но никогда прежде его боль не становилась столь настоящей, точно такой же, как тогда, когда он разжал руки на плечах мертвого Джулиана и отпустил его в темные воды оскверненной реки на Глубинных Тропах.  
Николас еле сдержал подобие воя, рвущееся наружу.  
\- Оглох, что ли? – он бросил полотенце на пол и резко подошел к Хоу, заставляя отступить к двери и не замечая, что буквально прижимает его к дереву.  
\- Командор…  
\- Я сказал – убирайся! – командор ударил своим немаленьким кулаком по двери у головы Хоу.  
Свет неровно упал на лицо Натаниэля, и Николасу показалось, что он смотрит в темные как ночь глаза Джулиана. Он наклонился вперед и жестко поцеловал Хоу, который тут же сжал зубы и попытался оттолкнуть его. В конце концов, Натаниэль ударил его в челюсть, заставляя отшатнуться.  
\- Командор, что вы творите?  
Николас машинально утер уголок губы тыльной стороной ладони, хотя крови и не было, убрал влажные волосы с лица и ухмыльнулся, бросаясь вперед. После удара под дых тот согнулся и закашлялся, а Командор добавил ему поперек хребта и под колени. Натаниэль растянулся на полу.  
В дверь постучали. Видимо, девчонка вс-таки пришла, но поздно.  
\- Пошла прочь! – проорал Николас.  
В нем бурлило злое веселье и желание. Он уже почувствовал тепло чужого тела и теперь намеревался получить то, что хочет. Он схватил Хоу за шиворот и, дотащив до своей кровати, бросил на нее.  
Свет лампы вновь предательски дрогнул. Николас глухо выдохнул: знал, что это – лишь призраки, как бы ни мечталось об обратном.  
Николас ласково провел пальцами по щеке и шее Хоу, наклонился и поцеловал снова, на этот раз еле коснувшись упрямо сжатых губ. Его рука прошлась по груди Натаниэля. Тепло и жизнь. Мужчина под ним - не призрак, он - подчиненный, но Николасу было все равно.  
\- Остановитесь, командор, - попросил Натаниэль, пытаясь вновь оттолкнуть его от себя.  
\- Я давал тебе время убраться отсюда, - прошептал Николас, касаясь губами голой бледной кожи в распахнутом вороте, а рукой задирая рубаху, чтобы коснуться голого торса.  
Николас навалился на него всем своим весом, не давая вывернуться и впиваясь поцелуем в обнаженную шею: жадно и до боли, уже почти кусая и оставляя красочный засос. Джулиан ненавидел, когда он так делал, но Николас знал, что в глубине души тот наслаждался отметинами, хоть и чувствовал себя неуютно, когда их видел кто-то еще, кроме них двоих. До мнения Натаниэля Николасу дела не было.  
Хоу выдал какой-то гортанный звук и с отчаянием загнанного зверя рванулся снова, в попытке выползти из-под командора, но выиграл он немного. Николас ухмыльнулся, слегка приподнимаясь на руках и, чувствуя, как тяжелеет член, сильнее прижал своими бедрами бедра Натаниэля к кровати.  
\- Мне сломать тебе руку или ногу, Хоу? – вкрадчиво поинтересовался он.  
\- Нет, - отозвался тот, глядя слегка зло, но не испуганно или с отвращением.  
Николас вновь ухмыльнулся, точно спрашивая: нет – что? Нет, не ломать тебе ничего, ты успокоишься и станешь безвольной куклой, покорной своей участи? Нет, прекрати? Нет, не останавливайся? Он готов был поспорить, что Хоу начинало нравиться происходящее – командор это чувствовал.  
Натаниэль опустил ладонь на затылок Николаса, сгреб в кулак его волосы и притянул к себе, целуя глубоко и жарко, долго, открываясь ему, но в то же время не давая полной свободы, порой оттягивая его прочь за волосы. Натаниэлю нужна была иллюзия, что он хоть что-то контролирует. Николас не был против: тень – не есть реальность, а настоящую власть над ним имел лишь один мужчина.  
Горячие ладони Хоу легли на его плечи, сильно сжали, заставляя расслабиться. Николас ухмыльнулся в поцелуй и плавно качнул бедрами. Натаниэль издал короткий, но красноречивый стон, опуская одну ладонь на его задницу, точно требуя повторить, но эта игра была опасна – терпения у Николаса сейчас не хватило бы. Он слегка отстранился, потянул рубашку Натаниэля вверх:  
\- Снимай.  
Тот послушался.  
Командор тоже поднялся, стащил с себя сапоги и, расправившись со шнуровкой штанов, стянул и их, а затем принялся за штаны Хоу. Тот пытался помочь, но больше мешал. Николас чувствовал, как по капле истекает терпение… Когда он наконец лег на Натаниэля как прежде, от соприкосновения обнаженных тел по коже прошла дрожь; он коротко выругался, но фраза была заглушена новым стоном Хоу. Натаниэль двинул бедрами вверх, потираясь своим членом о член Николаса, вызвав тем самым следующий прилив наслаждения. Николас обнял оба члена своей ладонью, сжал и провел вверх вниз, а затем – повторил, снова и снова. Хоу чуть ли не вскрикнул, да и сам Николас держался из последних сил. Он чувствовал влагу на пальцах и как легко скользят их члены, сочащиеся смазкой, в ладони. Натаниэль цеплялся за его поясницу, точно утопающий, и раздвинул ноги. Николас с трудом заставил себя остановиться.  
\- Перевернись, - приказал он жестко.  
Натаниэль выполнил приказ.  
Искушение засадить Хоу сразу же было непреодолимым, но Николас убедил себя подождать еще немного и подготовить его хоть как-то. К счастью, Натаниэлю явно было не впервой быть под мужчиной; расслаблялся и подавался тот, определенно, не по наитию, а когда Николас ввел три пальца, остановил:  
\- Хватит. Давайте…  
От остроумных фраз Николас воздержался, а вот просьбу воспринял с радостью: сплюнув на ладонь и смазав себя хотя бы так, он начал плавно входить в разгоряченное тело, еще слишком узкое и зажатое. Кровь била в ушах как барабаны. Он постарался сосредоточить взгляд на одной точке и чуть успокоиться, но отчего-то ни покрытая испариной поясница Натаниэля, ни его приоткрытый в попытке дышать более размеренно рот, ни его сминающие одеяло сильные пальцы в этой затее не помогали. Николас громко застонал, войдя так глубоко, как было возможно, расплавляясь в жаре тела Хоу. Внезапно тот, сам подался чуть вперед и подмахнул…  
  
… как делал это Джулиан. Он не любил, когда Николас брал его сзади, а потому делал все возможное, чтобы тот сорвался и оттрахал его поскорее. Джулиан любил видеть лицо своего любовника, всю эту сладкую муку, желание и животную похоть. Проклятый эстет! Взгляд Джулиана всегда заставлял Николаса краснеть от такого пристального внимания.  
  
Хоу прогнулся в пояснице, а Николас, взяв его бедра в капкан своих рук, начал беспощадное, резкое, голодное движение, не особо интересуясь, доставляет ли удовольствие или причиняет боль.  
Надолго его не хватило: несколько мгновений и – по телу разлилось невообразимое наслаждение. Николас слышал еле различимый смех. Он чувствовал на губах привкус последнего поцелуя, подаренного вместе с обещанием уже призраком, которого привел из Тени демон. Николас тихо рассмеялся, повторяя одними губами слова Джулиана: «Я буду ждать».  
Он судорожно вздохнул, точно поднимаясь из глубины, и обнаружил, что стоит на коленях. Рядом лежал и пытался отдышаться Натаниэль. Одеяло было забрызгано семенем обильно, позволяя понять, что Николас успел покинуть податливое тело прежде, чем излиться, да и Хоу свое наслаждение получил.  
В горле першило, и Николас поднялся, чтобы выпить воды из стоявшего у двери кувшина. Обернувшись, он натолкнулся на слегка расфокусированный взгляд светлых глаз Натаниэля. Тот лежал поломанной куклой, лицо его не выражало ничего – нельзя было понять, что он думает о произошедшем. Возможно, это было к лучшему, потому что Николасу явно не хотелось копаться в памяти в поисках относительно неплохих ответов на возможные глупые вопросы – ему было чуть меньше, чем все равно.  
Хоу сделал попытку подняться, что даже удалось, и потянуться за рубашкой. Николас покачал головой:  
\- Останься.  
Натаниэль посмотрел на него упрямо и поднял рубашку с пола. Командор подошел к кровати, стащил с нее одеяло, оставляя только простынь, и обернулся к Хоу:  
\- Это приказ.  
Лампы были затушены. Николас оглядел комнату в темноте и понял, что стены впервые похожи просто на стены.  
\- Спасибо, - внезапно сказал Натаниэль.  
\- Что?  
\- Я пришел, чтобы поблагодарить вас, командор. Спасибо, - ухмыльнулся Хоу.  
Тепло было нужно им обоим.  
Кровать была маловата для двоих, но им удалось устроиться. Николасу было уютно и тесно: два ощущения, по которым он скучал, сам не отдавая себе отчета. В груди, под сердцем, зияла ледяная пустота, но сейчас она не могла захватить его полностью, и ему было хорошо. Он задремал быстро… уже на грани сна услышал вопрос:  
\- Командор…  
\- Николас, - сонно поправил он.  
\- Николас, кожа у тебя на спине…  
\- Это скверна. Мое время истекает.  
«Я скоро приду к тебе, Джулиан». Впервые он понял, что это «скоро» - настоящее.  
  


***

  
  
Николас быстро набрал достаточно Серых Стражей, чтобы этот отряд было не стыдно назвать Орденом. Они уничтожили Матку и очистили Амарантайн от порождений тьмы. Вейсхаупт многозначительно молчал относительно кандидата на титул эрла. И сенешаль пока успешно правил эрлингом вместо Николаса. Натаниэль Хоу все спокойней относился к общественной суете и теперь уже практически жил вместе с Командором.  
Николас уже давно не помнил, чтобы с кем-то говорил так много или кого-то слушал так долго. Но Натаниэлю было что рассказать и о чем спросить. Иногда к их беседам присоединялся Андерс. У мага было природное чутье на ряд вещей, в том числе, он отчетливо понимал, чем вызвана разговорчивость командора. Будучи родом из Андерфелса, он знал о стражах чуть больше остальных и, хотя Николас тайн из последствий посвящения не делал, маг быстро понял, к чему все идет. Одним вечером он отозвал командора в сторону и без обиняков спросил:  
\- Когда?  
\- Послезавтра, - ответил Николас, ухмыльнувшись: он слышал Песнь все четче и думал уйти раньше, чем перестанет слышать хоть что-то, кроме нее. К тому же, он хотел попробовать найти Архитектора и убить тварь, даже понимая, насколько эта затея наивна.  
И… он устал ждать. Джулиан, наверняка, тоже.  
\- Кто? – поинтересовался маг грустно.  
\- Натаниэль Хоу.  
Андерс усмехнулся.  
\- Послушай… Скажи ему об этом сегодня, - он развернулся и пошел прочь.  
Командор же направился к себе, обдумывая горечь в голосе мага. Андерс знал что-то, о чем сам Николас не подозревал.  
  
Следующим утром он объявил о том, что Зов зазвучал для него и передал титул эрла и командование Орденом Натаниэлю Хоу, а Андерса назвал его лейтенантом. Вейсхаупт с выбором, к его удивлению, согласился. Как и сам Натаниэль. Какая редкость!  
В эту ночь Хоу смотрел на него с режущей грустью. Николас мысленно называл себя бесчувственным – в груди был только лед и предвкушение, но отнюдь не слов или ласки Натаниэля. Он ценил Хоу и был благодарен за то, что тот терпел своего невыносимого, уже бывшего командора во всей красе. Но Николас понимал, что не этого алчет пронзительный взгляд светлых глаз, который уже покинула поволока наслаждения, что они разделили несколько минут назад.  
\- Натаниэль…  
\- Не надо, - Хоу покачал головой. – Тебе нечего сказать, я знаю, - он отхлебнул из кубка: вино злое и дурное. – Я виноват сам.  
\- Нет.  
\- Я знал, что ты … что я тебе безразличен. Когда ты брал меня – если не сказать насиловал – в первый раз, не мое имя ты простонал, кончая.  
Николас не помнил, но не отрицал.  
\- Я просто хочу понять, смогу ли … жить без тебя.  
Николас ухмыльнулся.  
\- Помни о том, что ты – серый страж.  
Натаниэль скопировал его гримасу.  
\- Верно.  
Он отставил кубок и грубо поцеловал Николаса.  
  


***

  
  
Николас запретил кому-то из Ордена кроме Огрена и Сигрун спускаться под Башню в подземелья. Чтобы открыть дверь нужна помощь гномов-мастеров, а для безопасности и пары стражей хватит, учитывая, что у дверей всегда дежурили солдаты.  
\- Славной битвы, командор! – пожелал ему Огрен.  
\- Пусть Камень ведет вас по следу это твари! – поддержала его Сигрун.  
\- Храните Ферелден, серые стражи! – ухмыльнулся Николас, поворачиваясь к ним спиной.  
Послышался скрежет закрывающихся дверей.  
Впереди была тьма, но Николасу было все равно – он начинал видеть в ней все четче и четче. Песнь зазвучала громче.  
Лед под сердцем начал таять.   
«Я жду».  
Николас радостно улыбнулся и побежал вперед.


End file.
